Secrets
by Sonyu
Summary: Taking place in Japan centuries ago, Kou meets Futaba..but as a guy! Or is Futaba really a guy? As in the original AHR, they meet and fall in love, but then they get separated for a certain amount of time...and so what happens next? (CURRENTLY STOPPED)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello Everyone~ Thank you for reading this fanfiction :) of course this will be a pairing for Futaba x Kou so enjoy! Please review and follow it really means a lot and it shows if the story is crappy or not so yeah please&ty :) Just warning you, it's a Futaba x Kou pairing, but that doesn't mean i'm going by the story, i'll be making it a whole different story, just with the same characters, and so leading to what i said, the dreadful-**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the story idea!**

**Prologue**

The setting is in Japan, during the Heian period, a time when art, poetry, and literature was at it's best and was thought of as the most elegant thing ever. There lived one nobleman's son named Kou, Tanaka Kou. The nobleman was a very rich and successful politician, as he worked as the right hand man of the Imperial family and they trusted him greatly. Sadly, the nobleman's wife was very sickly. She had a very rare disease that has yet to be cured and died away from her lover's side. During this time Kou was in charge of taking care of his mother because his father and elder brother had work to be done in the next city- which was miles and miles away and took several days just to go and come back. Kou felt like it was his fault. His mother's health was in his care and he neglected it. All he could do was sit next to her and take care of her. At this time Kou was only 12 years old and was still a student. He dreamed of becoming a great scholar and to grow up like his dad and older brother, and to become a major help for the Imperial family too. Whenever he was with his mother who was always in bed, he would read her poems that famous literates wrote and studied to become the best. Because all he felt like all he was doing was studying, he blamed himself for not noticing his sick mother that much. Kou then changed. He wasn't as social as before and all he did was continue to study like before, but this time not to become like his father-he did not want to become like his father who left his sickly wife to die in bed alone. He grew apart from his family and friends and was alone most of the time.

Once Kou got lost in town when he was 14 years old. He lived with his brother and father, but was hardly ever home, and when he was he would stay in his room the whole time. When Kou got lost he met someone around his age who kept him company for a while. They chatted and had fun till the sun came down. This guy understood how Kou felt, but had it worse. His whole family died of the same disease his mother had. Now he goes around doing petty jobs but secretly learns the same things i do by himself. Kou was amazed, this boy was even a few months younger them him, yet he is smarter, he even taught himself literature like poems and Confucius ideals by listening closely to scholars studying at school during the night in the neighborhoods.

"I want to change the government." the boy said. What? Change the government? Kou was confused as to why he would set something so high as his goal, especially when he is a low class citizen. "What? How are you going to do that?" Kou asked back.

"By becoming famous of course! I'm gonna study my butt off and make myself noticeable for the government officials to see and bring me in as an official scholar for the government." he went on. This boy had such a big dream when he's so young. Kou was amazed, he didn't even know what he wanted to do other than studying, he didn't have such a big dream like this boy did.

"Kou." the boy said

"Yeah?" Kou answered back, curious as to what he would say next.

"Will i ever see you again?" the boy looked at Kou with a sad face and Kou blushed. It was weird, the boy reminded him of a girl, he had a girly face and a high voice and you can't even tell unless you check, and so far Kou hasn't gotten any proof yet if he was actually a she. Kou was scared, was he about to become gay?!

"I don't know." he answered back. "I see.." the 'boy' looked down and started talking again, "Then i guess this will be the last time you will see the current me." he said.

"What? What do you mean.." curious, i went to sit in front of him instead of beside him. Then the boy looked up.

"Please don't be too shocked but.." the boy was continuing but then all of a sudden a group of men with torches found us and yelled, "THERE HE IS!"

They were guards sent by my father to find . "What are you guys doing!" i could tell the new friend i made was scared because he hid right behind me, and i noticed how small he was, and how soft his skin was..like a girl...

"Young master! We found you at last! Please follow us back home, your father is worried." one of the men said. "Alright i will go, but leave first your scaring my friend." i said back to them. The men left first and then i looked back at the boy.

"Are you..a son of a nobleman?" he asked

"Uh..yeah..." Kou didn't know how his new friend would react..

"I guess we both had secrets then." he said back

"Huh? You have a secret too? Then you must tell me! It is not fair for me to have been found out like this!" The boy giggled, surprisingly he started acting really girly all of a sudden.

"Ok ok turn your back." he said, and i did so. Kou waited and waited until finally his new friend said to turn back his way.

Kou then took a big gasp. No, it wasn't even close to a gasp. Kou was flabbergasted. He knew that his new friend was kinda girly but he didn't think that he was actually a girl! 'She' put her hair down from the bun it was in this whole time and it showed how long and flowing it was, down to her knees. The moon shined so it wasn't dark and Kou could perfectly see her soft peach colored flushed cheeks and her eyes that looked down from embarrassment.

"W-what.." Kou asked blushing a little to the new look his friend had on in front of him

"Well as you can see, i'm not a boy." she said

"Yeah.."

"So yeah...Hello, my nameds Yoshioka Futaba, nice to meet you!" Kou was confused, now that he knew her name too..it is definitely a girl's name. Then kou started to introduce himself too, "Tanaka Kou, nice to meet you too." Kou responded back, but this time with his hand out for grabs and she took it immediately. Kou blushed again, and after the girl saw this, she began to blush too.

"Uh-" Kou was cut off by the men from his father, "Young master please hurry!" they yelled. "Alright! Wait!" he shouted back.

"Yoshioka..." Kou said

"Yes?" she answered back with her head tilted slightly and Kou thought it was the most cutest thing ever. He never liked a girl before, but because this girl was so similar to him..he grew to like her..and he's only known her for a whole day.

"I don't know if we'll ever meet again...but i'd be glad if we could." Kou said to the girl while brushing the long hair in her face that blew because of the wind, then the girl blushed and smiled. "Kou.." she said back.

"I still have many questions to ask you!" Kou said, "Will you be here tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes! Of course! I will wait for you 'young master'" and the girl giggled a little.

"Oh shut up..." Then Kou got up to leave and turned around once more to wave good bye to the girl he started having his first crush on. The girl also waved back until both could'nt see each other again.

The next morning Kou got up really early and left for the area that he got lost in. Kou was excited. He wanted to see this girl. He also had many questions to ask. Why was she dressing as a guy? Why is a _girl_ studying? Why does she want to become an government scholar? They can only be males..Does she think she can trick everyone into thinking she was a guy when she became one? Kou knew that she wouldn't be able to pull that off by herself.

Kou finally made it to the meeting area and waited and waited. But the girl never came. Kou even waited the whole day, and saw that she didn't come so he left back home. Kou continued to go to the meeting area every day from then on, and still no signs of Yoshioka. Kou was mad. What happened to her? She promised him that they'ed meet and it's already been 2 weeks now. But at the same time Kou was worried, maybe something happened to her? She does live alone..

A few years have passed and now Kou is 19 (you can do the math lol.) Kou has never yet forgotten about that girl and he never will. No other girl caught his attention. All they wanted was boys and love and sex. They acted in a vulgar manner and they were loud, unlike Yoshioka- or wait, Kou called her Futaba now that he misses her. All he ever thinks is if he will ever meet her again, if she's ok and safe and if she's even _alive_.

"No. Don't think that way Kou" He said to himself. Now continues another boring day for Kou, hoping if he will ever meet the girl ever again...

**A/N : Yayy! Tis overr! Took a few days but i finally finished writing it..and now it's for the public to see! As i said at the top, please review or follow (etc.) It really means it _ALOT_ to authors and i might even stop writing if no one reviews and tells me its a good story! OK? So please tell me your opinions! Please&thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : You guise make me sad. But it's ok, i'm writing the story anyway :) Hope you guys liked the prologue it set the story plot so i had to do it, there wasn't that much in it except for the background story...and so if that made people not want to read my second chapter :C welp. But idc, just get me some reviewsss for me to feel happy aboutt!**

**Disclaimer : Notttt everrr mineee - bad grammar. but yeah. it isn't mine.**

**Meeting again**

Kou is now 19, and he attends a well-off school for great future scholars. He didn't make much friends, much less changed from his childhood and was always waiting for a certain girl to come back. Of course, sometimes he even goes by to check and always thought that maybe, just maybe, she came back again to meet him. And yet, has not seen her since and it's been 5 years. It was a normal day, and he was walking around the market place. Every women had their eyes on him. He was well known for not only being one of the smartest young males in their area, but the hottest too.

He was tall, around 6'2 and had long black hair, long enough to put it in a low, loose pony tail, and it went around the back of his neck on one side, to the front of his chest. The women enjoyed looking at the messy top part of his hair, and the flow of his lower tied hair. His face was handsome as he had a long masculine face but he always had a serious look, and never smiled that much, and whenever he speaks and looks at someone, he stares strongly into their eyes. Usually, high class males put their hair up in a top bun and had a long, black hat on top, but Kou always felt that the hat looked silly and never wore it. He always wore a high class-like male kimono, long sleeves and had a beautiful dark blue color, the obi (sash) was mainly black but had small stripes of different shades of blue, and white.

The market was bustling like always, but today it seemed a little too busy. There were many people staring at him (as much as he hated it) but he noticed other people talking to each other about something. Kou stopped by a small shop and listened in on their conversation.

"I heard that a Korean family had just moved in!" one lady said

"Yes, yes! i heard that they had two children, a girl and a boy!" another said

"I heard that they were both really smart!"

"Oh, the girl too?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Oh how poor then, in a society when us women cannot do much.."

Kou left after listening in on the conversation. A Korean family? Why would they move here..they should be able to know Japanese then...A girl who likes to study..."Just like Futaba" Kou said silently while tapping his closed fan on his lips in curiosity.

Today Kou felt like going to school, mostly because of the rumor he heard of the Korean family who just moved in. On his way in he bumped into Narumi.

"Kou! Sorry i wasn't looking where i was going..Are you ok?" she asked as she brushed her clothing off.

"Yeah, i'm ok" Kou said back, helping her brush the dust off. Narumi was the daughter of his father's best friend, and of course like stubborn old men they are, they planned for a marriage between the two, not that Kou even wants it. Narumi was ok to Kou though, she's not as bad as those girls who stare and squeal at me Kou all day, but he's not romantically into her like Futaba...

"Get into class you two" the teacher said from behind the two, and Narumi waved goodbye to Kou as he went into his classroom.

"Alright you big and bright scholars, today is an exciting day because of the recent rumor that has been going on in our area about a new family, and a Korean one at that!" the teacher said as he stood in front of the class.

"Come on in!" and the eager students looked at the door that was opening and a tall and handsome looking Korean male walked in politely.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lee Hwon (Huan). Please take care of me." He said while bowing to the Japanese students. He really is Korean, and what was interesting was that he knew Japanese as fluent as the most smartest person in this class did. The Japanese students started to whisper, some even laughed in interest and the Korean scholar walked to Kou who had an empty seat next to him.

"Nice to meet you Hwon, I'm Kou" he said to Hwon while reaching out for a hand shake, "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you." Hwon looked at Kou and smiled.

The other scholars of course had many questions to ask him so they turned to the back of the class room to whisper questions to him.

"You're Korean right, why did you come to Japan?", "Your Japanese is really fluent! How did you learn it so well?", "Don't you feel left out or awkward cause your the only korean here." All these questions came onto him and this was his answer : "First of all, we came to Japan because my father's work needed us to do so, He works as a Military Chief and was ordered to come to Japan and help your Military grow in strength with my fathers skills. Next is, we have been planning on moving to Japan years ago, so i learned it from my father who is fluent in not only Korean and Japanese, but also Chinese and English. Finally, of course i feel awkward and lonely, but that's what friends are for right? And i have a little sister who's waiting for me back at home to keep me company." With that every scholar became attached to this Korean man, he was interesting alright, didn't get flustered from all these questions and even replied back to all of them calmly, what they were interested in the most was his little sister though... Korean girls were known for their cuteness and polite attitudes and so one man asked him this, "How old is you sister? Is she beautiful!" Then all the scholars in the room gasped. How stupid was this guy to ask a person he just met about how pretty his sister looked...

Surprisingly Hwon had answered this too with a smile and calmly said, "My sister is only a year younger than me, and to me she is the most beautiful and cutest sister ever." he smiled back to the curious scholars and then they all blushed from the pretty-faced smile that he gave off.

"Haha!" The random laugh came from Kou and everyone turned their head towards him, finding Kou to be laughing quietly behind his opened fan.

"W-why are you laughing Kou?" someone asked.

"Hahahaha!" Kou kept on laughing and laughing, leaving the confused scholars clueless of what's happening right now. Once Kou stopped laughing and drying his eyes from the tears, he tapped Hwon on the back and said , "Hwon! I like you, definitely you are better than these clueless and curious scholars!" Hwon smiled back and this was how the two met, and began to get along.

Class ended and Kou was ecstatic to have a new friend who wasn't as stupid and childish as the scholar in his class, "Hwon! Wait for me, let's go home together!" he asked while running to catch up to him.

"Oh, would you like to come inside to meet my family too Kou?" He asked back, and Kou was surprised but of course he agreed and the two continued to walk to Hwon's house.

When they made it there Kou was surprised. Hwon's house wasn't too small or too big, it was a good and normal size that was perfect for a family of 4 like theirs. When they went in they were welcomed by a middle aged woman, who seemed to be Hwon's mother.

"Hwon-ah! Your home, oh? Did you make a friend already?" the woman went up to Kou and brushed his messy hair a bit so she could see his face, "Oh my! He's so handsome, what is your name child?" she asked and Kou responded, "Tanaka Kou, pleased to meet you ma'm."

"Oh my your so polite too! Come in, come in!" the woman took Kou's arm and led him into their house, and Hwon followed them while laughing a little to Kou's embarrassment toward his mother's forwardness.

Kou was seated in their family room that was so traditionally Korean that he could tell with just a single look. There were Chinese letters everywhere hanging on the walls, showing how much they valued Confucius ideas. Korean styled furniture which were like little sofa beds, small but comfy and had bright, light colors. Flowers were found near the windows and you could see the Korean Hanbok (traditional wear) drying out in the open lawn.

Then a sudden voice called out, "Brother!" and Kou felt that he had heard this voice somewhere before. "Your sister?" Kou asked and Hwon nodded and stood up to greet the little sister.

"Brother! Your finally home, i was getting tired of waiting, all the Japanese girls care about is fashion and i know none of that!" the girl's voice said, and Kou could see the girl's go up to her brother and hug him tightly. Hwon laughed a little and replied back while patting her head, "My dear sister, is this how you should act when a visitor has come to greet our family? the girl gasped at her rudeness and turned to Kou.

"I'm very sorry sir, pleased to meet you, my name is Lee Yeo Reum, it means winter in Korean so you may just call me that."

Kou was surprised to meet such a polite girl who's only a year younger then him andgot closer to the girl, "Put up your head, i'm only the same age as your brother, you don't need to be so formal...I'm kinda getting tired of it.." he said while quickly opening his fan up to his face and fanning it a little.

"Really? Then i guess i can use informal speaking?" the girl asked and Kou nodded. As the girl lifted her head slowly, Kou felt his heat beating faster and his face getting hotter, then his eyes got wide and his body lost balance even though he was sitting down and fell back a little.

"Kou!" Hwon said and the girl also yelled out to him. Kou didn't fall because she was ugly or because she was pretty. But because she was Futaba. No. she wasn't Futaba..But she looked like her.. But...Futaba is Japanese and she doesn't have any family...So she can't be Futaba...

"Kou?" Hwon said again, and the Futaba-look alike was right beside Kou to see if he was ok.

"Oh..Sorry i was just surprised to see her.." Kou said back, and Winter tilted her head, wondering why he had such an reaction after seeing her face

"I must be blindingly pretty for him to fall off balanced!" Winter said and gave a pose like a model, but Kou laughed it off and said, "Sure, Kid." and Winter made a pouting face and left to go to her room. Kou got up slowly and scratched the back of his head, Hwon noticing this went up to him and whispered.

"Were you surprised because we look nothing alike?", This surprised Kou because he hadn't thought of that at all, they really didn't look anything alike and all Kou thought about was that she looked way too similar to Futaba and he nodded to answer Hwon's question. Then Hwon continued, "That's because we aren't blood related."

/COUGHCOUGH. WHAT DID HE SAY? THAT TOTALLY SHOWS HOW MUCH OF A CHANCE THERE IS THAT SHE'S FUTABA.

"Are you ok? You seem to be really surprised..." Hwon said while patting his back, and Kou cleared his throat a bit more and stared at Hwon.

"Seems like you want to know more... Alright then." Hwon sat down next to Kou and started to explain everything.

A/N : Ohohoho I'm doneeeeee! Well this chapter is a continuation i guess to try and show the setting a bit...and yeah I'm korean so i wanted to put something in there LOL since i'm in love with traditional korean romance stories i just had to put it inn :) Uh the way you pronounce Futaba's korean name would be Yeuh Rhum or something like that..and it does mean Winter, so i'm just gonna use that in the story instead. Lee Hwon...It's an actual persons name from traditional timess~~~ For those who's thinking it seems a little too unreal, it's not really unreal for that to happen- a Korean with Japanese, because this is before the time the Japanese came and took over so they weren't hateful towards each other thus they don't hate each other...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: TO andrea (Guest) 8D : I love you. and yes! i did get the idea from that drama a bit i even used references of Song Joong Ki's pictures :) Thank you for the review and i hope the story appeals to you! AND SORRY writing this chapter took a bit too long..finals are coming up and i'm gonna have to study more...But cutting to the chase, let the story begin!**

**Too much to hold in**

Lee Hwon, 19 years old and is 5'9 ft tall. His hobbies include reading poetry and taking walks outside with his sister. Hwon has his hair in a topknot with a traditional korean black hat that is transparent (because of the many small holes...google it for visuals!) and wears an elegant hanbok that is made with colorful silk and floral pattern. He even wears his Korean outfits in the streets of Japan and class that it makes it obvious just who he is, but he's proud being a Korean so he could care less about what others thought about him. He was given a nickname baby faced because of how young and pretty he looks despite his age and gender, most girls admire his cute looks and some guys even feel a little attached to him...

Now his sister Winter is only a year younger than him, she is at least 5'0 in height? Or maybe 4'11...She is treated like the baby in the house, but she is as mature and smart as her older brother. But..Winter looks nothing like her older brother , not even her parents. She is petite, with long hair braided but put behind her head as a lower bun (google... my description isn't really good :c). She normally wears traditional Korean hair accessories that are usually flower pins. She wears bright hanboks, usually the top stops at her upper chest with long sleeves, and the inner dress goes all the way down to her feet (or just touching the ground) Her clothing has small golden threaded designs of flowers all over it.

Now that Kou thought about it, she looked too much like Futaba. She was petite, though that would be normal since they were only 14 years old... Futaba had the same color hair as Winter does.. which is an abnormal..Futaba's hair is burgundy red and so it's a unique hair color... it would seem a bit coincidental that Winter had the same color. Their eyes looked the same too. Her golden sparkling eyes that always looked straight into you when you spoke to one another.

Kou came back from his inner thoughts, and Hwon was sitting in front of him, staying silent after having explained everything to Kou. _Winter is not a part of Hwon's family_. She's **adopted**. 5 years ago when Hwon and his family came to Japan for a visit to his father's friend's place, they were heading back home. It was snowing that night and the Lee family was on their little seated transportation (that is carried by their servants on each ends. Suddenly one of the servants had yelled out to Hwon's father about a young girl who's unconscious with bruises and wounds all over her body.

_"Father had told the servants to put the seat down for him to get off of. He walked closer to the girl and held her into his arms. With generosity and empathy he brought her back to his seat and kept her in his arms." _Hwon continued.

_"I was young back then, but i could still remember how horrible of a state she was in. When my seat got closer to hers i looked over to my father's lap and saw the little girl shaking in cold but sweating because of the pain of her wounds. It was during the winter and snow was falling. When we finally made it back to our temporary house-because it was just after visiting his friend's house we had to rent a small one for our stay- my father, mother, and I had decided to take her in. We thought of her name -Yeo Reum or Winter- because we found her during the winter when it was snowing. We planned on naming her Snow..But it also means eye, spelled the same but means something different, so we kept Winter as her name. She's been with us for 5 years now, we still don't know her birthday so we just used the date we found her, January 25th, 967." _(Holy fudge i didn't know that the Heian period was so long ago...Please cope with me guys..LOL)

Kou was devastated. Who knew that she would actually turn out to be Futaba...At least he hopes that she actually is Futaba and not some Futaba-look-a-like.

"Kou?" Hwon asked still wondering if his new friend isn't too shocked from this sudden surprise.

"Hwon." Kou said.

"Yeah?" he replied back, sitting back to his seat more politely, and then Kou lifted his head up and opened his fan to cover his bottom half of his face.

"I have a story to tell you too." Kou said back. Hwon became very confused as to why Kou had to suddenly tell him his own story as well.

"Very well then...You may tell me." Hwon said back and became a bit more comfortable in his seat. Kou closed his fan again and smiled at him, "Alright then..you better listen closely."

**I'm not as social as you think i am. People fear me because i come from a strong political family...Females come from all places and fawn all over me...Grown ups alike come to me and try to please me. Their children also come to suck up to me. I was sick of it even at the age of 14. But that is when my life completely changed. It was only for a few hours had i met this certain person and yet this commoner had changed how i viewed people. How i viewed the world. Most importantly, this person..This commoner.. was a girl. Now to explain all this i'll explain what happened earlier that day. I haven't told you this but my father is the Emperor's right hand man. So we're dirty rich, which is why people come to please me. But because my father was so busy.. My sickly mother died. I grew hatred toward my father because he just left her alone to go work for the Emperor...I became more and more disobedient. That's when i got lost in a certain part of town one day. That's when i met her. That girl is named Futaba..Though i didn't know she was actually a girl until later.. She dressed as a boy so how was i to know?! When i found out how much we had similar views and circumstances i grew closer to this person. When i found out she was a girl i even fell for her at first sight. But then she suddenly disappeared from my life. Even though we promised to meet. I never saw her again. Now i'll tell you how she looks like, now please cope with me but it has been 5 years.**

****The sudden humor during this serious story had made Hwon laugh a little but then he calmed himself and listened in on Kou has he continued his story.

**She was looked to be my age back then..but now that i think about it she was most likely 13. Petite, and had light burgundy hair. Her eyes were golden yellow, they lit up in the night. When her topknot undid itself, her hair was beautiful and long. She had flushed cheeks back then...It was cute. Her lips were small and plump and her eyes were big. She had the perfect face to me...Even though she wore males clothing..I still fell in love.**

Then Hwon cut Kou off, "Wait. Kou. Your making me a bit confused..and nervous at the same time...Your description of this Futaba girl sounds just like-"

"Just like your little sister Winter right?" Kou said, cutting Hwon off too. Then Kou looked straight into Hwon's eyes and Hwon flinched a little.

"Kou...Do you possibly think..That my sister is actually Futaba? There is a chance..No i am definitely sure she is!" Hwon said back, but Kou just shook his head.

"We don't have any proof...And she doesn't seem to remember me..."

"Kou that's not your fault." Hwon said back, and Kou became confused, "What? Then why doesn't she...Don't tell me.."

"Thats right..She lost her memory."

When Hwon said this Kou's body fell back a little, he was overwhelmed at all this confusion that all of a sudden makes sense now that he put them all together. "Wait.. So if she lost her memory..then there is definitely a chance that she could be Futaba.." He said weakly under his breath.

"That's right. When we took her in she didn't remember a thing about herself, which is why we named her and gave her a fake birth date."

"..."

The two became very silent, now that Kou knew that Winter could be Futaba..They had to find a way...A clue...to make sure that Winter was actually Futaba.

**A/N :GAH. IS THIS LONG ENOUGH? Well too bad...I kept you "guys" waiting so i'll just end it here :) How's that~~~ Did the story progress alot or what? It sure did right? 8D...Well anyway please review and rate and favorite and etc it realllllllllllllllllllllllllly means ALOT so please :) Cliff hanger-ish? I sure hope you guys get curious as to what will happen now... It will get much more romantic in the next chapter :)**


End file.
